


Roll 6

by Stripy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, House Party, Humor, M/M, Multi, Party, Power Bottom, Romance, Sex Games, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Students, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripy/pseuds/Stripy
Summary: University students studying hard need some downtime too. So when uni student Ichigo is dragged along to a huge house party he begrudgingly let's his hair down and tries to enjoy himself. His strongly competitive side has him facing off his friend circle in an interesting new drinking game. Got to be in it to win it, bottles up all the way! Grimmichi
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Not Part of the Plan

Of course Ichigo didn't want to be here. A house full of rowdy people drinking with loud music blaring was not his idea of a fun and relaxing time. Of course when he'd expressed these thoughts to the one that was intent on dragging him out he was met with a series of messages that had ultimately irked him enough to go along afterall:

'What?!'  
'Are you some kind of old man!'  
'Oh wait, is this because you can't handle your drink!'  
'Fucking pussy!'

Ichigo at the time had been close to launching his phone across his small dorm room in his sudden rage. It was one time at the start of his first year and if he hadn't been made to drink those dirty pints he knew he'd never have ended up the way he had. Of course because of it there was a reason for that blue haired bastard to talk to him, which he highly regretted since he'd not been able to get rid of him in the last two years.

He'd stormed about the dorm room getting ready while throwing a few select words around about the 'stupid prick'. Now, here he was severely regretting his angry life choices as he quietly nursed a sweet concoction that was in the huge fishbowl on the table furthest away from the main crowd. Would anyone notice if he just slipped away? It was still early enough he could still take time to relax back at the dorm for a little bit before he went to bed. As if sensing his thoughts there appeared before him the reason for his current predicament and an instant scowl settled on his face as dark eyes met blue.

"Wow, you still sulking like a little bitch?" Grimmjow questioned with a laugh, it was clear that this bastard was already halfway to tipsy and the half finished bottle in his hand wasn't helping to disprove that fact. Grimm settled on the seat next to him taking a long swig from the bottle before turning to him. "Look you're here now, right? Might as well make the most of it and stop being such a moody prick, right?" Ichigo glared at him a little before he took a sip of his own drink in order to keep himself from saying something too loudly. Last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself... again. Some of the people here still remembered the events from two years ago and had been more than happy to remind him about it a few times tonight already.

Once again seeming to read his trail of thoughts Grimm piped up again. "You know if you're sick of people talking about that night then why not just show them you've grown and can handle your drinks now cause you're a big boy." Why was he expecting anything remotely helpful from this man.

"Fuck off, I've got nothing to prove. I didn't even want to be here anyway."

"Yeah, cause you're an old bitch of a man who can't drink for shit." Ichigo felt his annoyance raising with every word that spewed from the other's mouth.

"I could fucking drink you under the table any day, you prick!"

"Ohh? Prove it then, you pussy!"

"Watch me! It'll be me picking your ass up off the floor this time!" As he finished he knocked back the rest of his drink before snatching the bottle out of Grimmjow's hand and tanning the rest of that too. As he thrust the bottle back at the other he caught sight of that dangerous grin lighting up blue eyes and something gnawed at him in the forgotten recesses of his mind, why had he -once again- just fallen for this bastards provocations?

"Seems we're both empty. Let's get a drink, Ichigo." Grimm chimed nodding his head at the empty cup in Ichigo's hand. He clapped a hand against his shoulder before he stood. Ichigo stayed for a moment before he sighed in defeat. He could hardly go back on his words now. Especially since there were a few around who'd heard his declaration and were now looking at him expectantly.

"Let's get a drink." He repeated as he stood, and a cheer burst out from those watching, along with shouts of 'Ichigo's drinking!' He rolled his eyes as he proceeded to follow Grimm through the crowd to the main drinks table. As he came to stop beside the cause of all his current problems the blue haired man held out a dubious looking shot.

"Since you're playing catch up, here you go!" Ichigo took the small glass eyeing the liquid in it suspiciously. He lifted it to his nose to sniff and glanced across as Grimmjow huffed a little, "Just drink it will you!" Ichigo wrinkled his nose but lifted the shot to his lips all the same and chugged the drink back.

"Gah, that's vile! What the fuck was that?" Grimm just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders a little. Of course he wouldn't know, he'd drink anything if it was still long enough.

"Alright, proper drinks! What do you want? And none of that pussy punch you had before."

"Pussy punch? Really?" Ichigo shook his head a little, "Whatever. Get me one of those beers at the back there." He pointed across Grimm to the collection of brown bottles. As Grimmjow handed him a bottle he eyed the cap still sealing it before searching the table for a bottle opener of some kind.

"Give it here." Grimm piped up next to him taking the bottle back. He picked up another closed bottle and turned it upside down, using it's cap to pull off the cap of Ichigo's drink. "There." He grinned, handing the bottle back. Ichigo stared at him in wonder for a moment and a small chuckle came from the other before he explained, "I used to use my teeth but this is a little easier and doesn't risk ruining my first rate smile." Ichigo snorted, nearly losing a mouthful of beer in the process.

"First rate my arse."

"Ohh? And how many times have you been laid then, you little fucker?"

"F-fuck off, that's got nothing to do with this!" Ichigo flushed at the mention of it, "I'm not a fucking man-whore like you!" Just cause he didn't find it a great idea to sleep his way around the entire campus like Grimmjow did had nothing to do with charm.

Grimmjow chuckled and knocked his bottle against Ichigo's. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He threw him that signature grin of his before turning and examining the crowds. "I hear they're playing some games upstairs, are you actually wanting to have some fun tonight or are you just going to spend the night with a face like a slapped arse?" Ichigo never got the chance to reply as the other moved away from him with the haste of someone expecting a blow. That assumption wasn't unfounded either as already his hand had balled into a first and had been ready to land a dig into the blue's arm. He guessed if he was drinking he might as well enjoy himself a little as well, what was the harm in playing a few drinking games. Just as long as he didn't end up with any dirty pints like the last time.

The pair snagged another couple of bottles and made their way upstairs. Ichigo took a moment to briefly marvel over the size of this place. He really wasn't expecting it, but of course he hadn't been all that interested when he'd arrived. After a moment of searching they found the room where they'd set up for games. Ichigo offered a quick smile at the likes of Rukia, Orihime and Renji as they entered standing against the wall while the current game of Ring of Fire continued. There were only a few cards left in the middle and it was clear by everyone's hesitation to pick a card that there was only one king left in the ring. The pint glass in the middle was filled with a deathly looking greyish liquid and Ichigo felt his stomach twist a little at the thought of what was combined in there.

It was as he took a drink that the room suddenly exploded in a roar of laughter and jeers. There, looking a little horrified, Renji held up the last king of the round. Ichigo couldn't help the grin that crossed his face at seeing the pure look of disgust on the redheads face as he lifted the glass up. He swilled its contents a few times before he seemed to steel himself and he knocked back the concoction as quickly as he could. There was a cheer as he slammed the pint down and his face screwed up with clear distaste for what he'd just drank. Grimmjow laughed as he moved to settle himself in the circle. Ichigo followed along sitting down beside him and setting his unopened drinks down just behind him. Grimm gave him a glance before turning to the circle. "Alright, we're in." He announced merrily before gulping down some of his beer. The ring was reset as the playing cards were fanned around the now empty pint glass.

"Newbies start." A girl across said as they finished organising the cards. Ichigo nodded and reached for a card closest to him. "Six is Dicks. All the guys drink." Spoke the same girl from before as he held up the card. He put it down beside his leg, lifting his bottle and taking a drink. Next to him Grimmjow reached for a card. An ace, wasn't that Waterfall? Ichigo's thoughts were confirmed as the girl he had now mentally dubbed the rule master spoke again this time to Grimm. "Waterfall. That means everyone has to start drinking when you do and they aren't allowed to stop until you do." That dangerous grin crossed Grimmjow's face as he glanced towards Ichigo.

"Don't be a dick." He murmured to him as he watched him lift the bottle to his lips. He knew his words would be in vain just by looking at that glance of a grin he'd been presented with. The circle began drinking in time and by the time Grimmjow had put down his bottle again everyone, including Ichigo had finished their drinks. "Of course you just had to be a dick." Ichigo half gasped as he licked his lips a little. Grimm just chuckled as he handed him another and bottle, and once drinks were refilled the game continued.

Seven's heaven, the holder of the card could put their hand up at any time and the last one to copy had to drink. It caught them all out a few times.  
The first king got pulled out and the pint glass was filled a third of the way with whatever the drawer of the king had been drinking.  
Six was chicks, all the girls took a drink.  
Another seven passed on the heaven rule to a new owner.  
A queen saw everyone avoiding the questions of Rukia the new Question Master, if they answered her they'd have to drink.

Ichigo struggled with this one and by the time the cards got back around to him he'd already started his third bottle. He reached and pulled a card from the ring. There was a laugh beside him and he glanced across to Grimmjow. "Three is me. Drink up Ichigo." He chimed clearly enjoying the fact that Ichigo had been on what one would class as a losing streak from about half a round ago. Ichigo shrugged a little, feeling far less tense than when he had started the night and took a gulp of his drink. Grimm was still grinning at him as he finished and reached for a card himself. Something flashed in his grin and Ichigo knew that 'something' wasn't going to work out well for him.

Grimmjow twisted the card in his fingers to show him what he'd pulled out, explaining as he did so, "Two is you. Drink up Ichigo!"

"Fuck off, you dick!" Despite his words he found himself returning that grin a little and he once again took another drink. The game proceeded from then on with Grimm and Ichigo battling to make each other drink the most. Fortune smiled on Ichigo as a nine was drawn and the circle had to find a word as quickly as possible to rhyme with the last person's word which had not been said already. He caught Grimm off guard by actually rhyming syringe with fringe and ultimately stealing Grimm's word and leaving him floundering for too long. By the time the third king was pulled they were all feeling the affects of their drinks. Laughing excitedly when someone got set up to answer a question or was the last to get their hand up. There were only a few cards left in the ring now, soon someone would pull that dreaded last king. They all anticipated each draw, a hush falling over them each time someone moved to pick a card. Ichigo managed to skirt through by hesitantly pulling a six and as his bottle thudded clumsily back on the floor he turned to watch Grimmjow pull his card from the ring.

Ichigo couldn't help the roar of laughter as he caught sight of the final king between those elegant fingers of his. "Drink up, bitch!" The circle exploded in cheers and laughter and Grimmjow's face said it all. He couldn't believe his luck. The mixture of three drinks in the middle of the circle looked just as ominous as it had when Renji had to drink it. Grimmjow swallowed and reached for the glass, "Ah well, here goes." He murmured as he picked up the glass and after a moments pause he lifted it to his mouth and threw back his head. Ichigo watched with a grin as Grimmjow's brows creased with disgust, yet he kept drinking. The lower the drink got the louder the room got in supporting cheers and as he slammed the glass down with a gasp the room came alive with congratulatory uproar. Ichigo clapped his shoulder with a laugh at the look of disgust in those blue eyes he'd grown so familiar with. "Don't go getting sick now."

"As if. I just need something to chase that taste away." After a quick glance around Ichigo picked up the nearest bottle and handed it to him.

"Here, use this." Grimm took the bottle from him and had been about to lift it up to drink when he stopped and stared at Ichigo. "It's fucking empty, you dimwit."

Laughter broke out around them and Ichigo flushed a little. He really hadn't realised. "You really are a lightweight, go get us some more drinks and cool off a little. I ain't dragging your arse home again." He chided but the glimmer in his eye and the lightness of his tone seemed almost affectionately amused. Ichigo rolled his eyes and moved to get up muttering under his breath about not even being close to drunk. Sure he felt a little tipsy and a little wobbly but not drunk and that was the important thing here. The room swayed a little as he stood to full height but he put that down to just being a bit of a head rush and nothing more. "Be sure to bring a few up so we don't run out too quickly." He heard Grimmjow call after him as he left the room and without looking back, he raised a hand in acknowledgement. As he made his way back through the hallway and past multiple rooms where couples kept 'sneaking' away to for some time away from the main gathering. Just before he reached the stairs he watched as two girls pulled along a guy who seemed both excited and hesitant all at once into one of the rooms. The door closed as Ichigo walked past and he shrugged it off. Some would consider the guy lucky, others not so much, himself included. He'd never really had an interest in girls and a few chance encounters had given him a good idea of what it was he was interested in. He shoved the thought aside as he made his way downstairs, that wasn't the intention for tonight.

As he reached the bottom step he was greeted suddenly with a set of blue eyes, or rather that's what he told himself since the first thing anyone ever saw of Rangiku was her openly displayed cleavage. He stopped and returned the smile she graced him with.

"Ah, Ichigo. I wasn't expecting you out. Don't you usually avoid these things?" She questioned placing one hand on her hip as she looked him over a little.

Ichigo nodded, "Grimmjow dragged me here. Well actually I got pissed at him and came to spite him but that kind of backfired I guess." Rangiku laughed a little and reached to pat his head.

"Poor little Ichi. Have some more to drink and I'm sure you won't care about why you're here." She smiled brightly, "Just be sure to shout me when you're really drunk so I don't miss out like last time." Ichigo swatted at her hand and she retreated with a chuckle. It had already been two years ago, why did everyone still find it so amusing. He'd been mortified when he'd seen the videos and had demanded all evidence of that night to be erased from existence. "Anyway, I hear they are playing some drinking games upstairs and I know a good one they'd sure love to play." She grinned, tossing two dice up in the air before catching them. From what he'd seen of them they didn't seem like ordinary dice. Instead of dots or numbers it looked as though they had writing on them. He curiously eyed her closed hand but when she said nothing more he decided it best to let her pass. He took a sideways step and as she passed she put a hand on his shoulder. "Be sure to join us, I'd hate for you to miss out on the fun." And with that she danced up the stairs and disappeared around the bend of the hall. Ichigo was left watching up the stairs in her wake for a long while before he remembered why he had actually come down in the first place.


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ichigo returns with more drinks things take a turn for the... interesting in the games room.

Ichigo turned from the stairs and headed back into the midst of the main crowd all now thoroughly enjoying their night as they danced away with drinks sloshing around with their movements. A couple of guys from one of his lectures bumped him to dance and he responded with a half hearted effort he lingered for a moment before he set out once again on his quest to reach the drink table and procure enough drink for himself and Grimmjow. He paused as he reached the table. Why the hell had he been ordered down here to get drinks? Surely that blue haired prick should have come as well, between the two of them they'd have been able to cart up more. He growled a little at his own obedience, next time Grimm would come down, he'd make sure of it. With that thought in mind he began stockings up his arms with a few bottles of the beer they'd been drinking earlier.

"Woah, Ichigo. You're not going to drink all of that right?" Came a concerned voice behind him. Ichigo turned to see someone he remembered chatting to once in a lecture.

"Ahh, no, they're not all for me. I'm getting for Grimmjow as well." He reassured with a grin. He was certain he'd probably hit the deck a lot sooner then he'd care for if he drank all this lot in one go. The other guy nodded but it seemed there was something else he wanted to say as he stood for a moment.

"Are you two together? I mean, there's nothing wrong if you are but you seem really close, I'm just curious."

Ichigo stared for a moment, not sure if he'd heard him properly. Him and Grimmjow, together? As in a relationship? As in fucking each other? He flushed and his response rushed from him in an almost incoherent bumble, "T-together? Woah, no, no, not at all. Why would you think that? I mean we do hang out a lot and he is kinda good looking I guess but no." He took a breath and resettled himself, clearing his throat a little before continuing, his words slightly calmer. "He's an arsehole who's always away with someone different every night, he's never bothered with me. I'm glad because he's a dick." When he finished he tracked back through what he'd said that would explain the ridiculous grin on the other's face.

"You're not together, but you actually like him don't you?"

"Did you not just hear me? He's a dick!"

"Heard you loud and clear. Go give your man his drinks." He laughed. Ichigo on the other hand didn't find it a laughing matter at all. Like hell he would ever become another notch on that man-whore's bed post. He grumbled a little as the other moved away and he moved to pick up one of the dubious shots in an attempt to wash the thoughts away. He slammed the small glass back down and shook his head. How could he have a thing for Grimmjow, what kind of moron would fall for that man's charms? He scoffed before he grabbed another shot, he'd drown out that conversation, it was just a simple matter of drinking just enough and maintaining his head. He could do that without ending up like he had that time in first year for sure.

Ichigo put the empty shot on the table, feeling the burn in his throat. He wasn't even sure what he'd just drank in all fairness but in his mid meltdown over being questioned about his relationship status with Grimm he really wasn't about to start caring. He lingered for just a moment longer, why did he care so much anyway? He knew he didn't feel anything special for Grimmjow and he was pretty sure the same rang true for Grimmjow too. What was he getting so worked up over? Nothing. There was nothing between them. With that thought repeating confidently he gathered himself and turned to head away from the main party and back upstairs.

"Did you pass out or something? What took you so long?" Grimm's voice cut over everything as he re-entered the room and was met with curious blue eyes. Ichigo faltered a little, struggling somehow for words.

"I was talking. Here, take these." He half dropped, half handed the bottles he'd gotten for the other. Grimmjow looked over them appreciatively as he settled them on the floor just behind him. "You can go the next time and I'll stay here and see how long it takes you." He returned to his place back in the circle and took a moment to notice the layout had changed a little. Gone was the deck of cards and the pint glass. Instead a single empty bottle rested on its side and beside it two dice sat. The one he could see from where he was seemed to have body parts on it, the other he could only see one face and it had two question marks on it.

"Ah, Ichigo. So glad you finally joined us for this one." Sat opposite him on the end of the bed with one leg crossed over the other, was Rangiku. She flicked a piece of hair from her shoulder as she smiled at him, "So, since you've just missed the rules I'll be nice and repeat them for you."

"Nah, it's fine. Just let him learn as the game goes on, he shouldn't have taken his sweet arse time." Grimmjow chipped in, leaning back on his hands before casting a playful grin Ichigo's way.

"Yeah, whatever. Just start the game." He shrugged, taking a sip from the bottle he assumed Grimm had opened for him. He thought he caught an exchange of glances between the two but it could have been his imagination… the drink? Both?

It didn't matter much as Rangiku clapped her hands together loud enough to grab everyone's attention. "Alright then! I'll start us off." She readjusted on the bed and lightly kicked one end of the bottle on the floor just enough to set it spinning. The open end eventually came to rest on Orihime and a red hue filled her cheeks. Ichigo shifted a little curious as to what happened next since he was familiar with Spin-the-Bottle but this seemed a little different. He watched as Rangiku leant forward to pick up the dice, giving the whole room a tunnel vision right down her shirt. Even if it wasn't his thing it was hard to see anything else while she shook the dive in her hand before rolling them out into the middle. The two sides face up read;

"Chest bite?" Ichigo queried, glancing around at the others and seeing the expressions on their faces he assumed he'd have known what it meant if he'd heard the rules. The nervousness on Orihime's face though was clear to read as always as she bit her lip a little. Rangiku gave her a smile and moved off the bed to kneel behind her and patted her head. "You can always forfeit you know." Orihime closed her eyes and shook her head. Clearly not completely comfortable with whatever the game required but Ichigo imagined she didn't want to be the first to call it quits either. Rangiku's smile grew and he watched wide-eyed as she slipped her arms around the other to undo the first two buttons of her shirt revealing the skin beneath. He hadn't been sure what to expect but he sure as hell hadn't been expecting for Rangiku to suddenly curl over one of Orihime's shoulders and sink her teeth lightly into the exposed flesh. She lingered for a few seconds despite the squeak the action earned her, when she pulled away she grinned across to Ichigo. "Chest bite."

Ichigo had been about to nope the hell out of this game when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You quitting already? What? Scared you might actually have some fun?" How was it this man seemed so in tune to his thoughts all the time?

"I'm not quitting. I was just… surprised." Grimmjow grinned at his words and his regret was almost instant, why did he not just say; Yes he was quitting, and just get up and leave? Why did he have to best this blue haired bastard at every turn? Instead of further probing those thoughts he settled again and eyed up the die, the other sides he could see read 'lick' and '??', the other die he could just see 'neck' as well as the face up 'chest'.

He took a long drink, he'd need it if he was now going to out play Grimmjow at a game that played to his specialty. It seemed as the rules had it that it was now Orihime's turn to spin the bottle and ultimately pick a victim for a random action. As Rangiku returned to her place in the circle the bottle came to a stop pointing to a guy Ichigo had remembered seeing around a few times. Ulqu-something-or-other. He didn't seem the type to be doing this sort of thing although he was quiet he came with this aura that made it feel like he was looking down at everyone. Maybe he'd been dragged along for some reason, or maybe he actually did enjoy these kinds of things as well in his own way. They shared a quick glance and Ichigo wondered if they knew each other a little.

Interest around the circle grew as Orihime picked up the dice and rolled them out. 'Neck' and '??'. A collective 'Ooh' rang through the room as the atmosphere started to buzz a little. Ichigo figured that the question marks stood for a free choice from the actions as he watched the bright haired girl put a hand against Ul-whassits-face's neck with a laugh that caught on throughout the room. Now that they were starting to settle into this game there was a touch of excitement starting to build around them and although he wasn't drunk enough to admit it, he had a feeling that things could and would get quite fun and rowdy.

The bottle span again, all eyes watching the open end as it slowed and for a moment Ichigo's heart stopped as it seemed it might stop on himself, however he skipped through and the bottle came to rest on Grimmjow instead. Another reaction from the room as Grimmjow locked his gaze across to the other man. Ichigo knew him well enough that he wouldn't make this easy for anyone, it wasn't Grimm's nature. A roll of the dice decided that Grimmjow would be getting his ear bitten.

"Come get me." He purred with a grin. Ichigo chuckled a little as did the others, but much to everyone's surprise the guy who didn't seem the type to be here moved across the circle to sit before Grimmjow. Without breaking eye contact Grimm turned his head slightly offering him better access to his ear. As the distance closed between the two, blue eyes flicked his way and the look in them set heat filling his cheeks. He'd never seen that kind of look before and although he wouldn't admit it, it actually did something for him. He looked away, it was just because he had nice eyes. His strong-willed character shone through that sea of blue confidently showing the world just who he was. That was all, he had truthful eyes.

His attention was drawn back to Grimm when a yelp sounded next to him. Ul.. Ul… Ulquiorra! That was his name! Yes, Ulquiorra had decided to take on Grimm's challenge, chomping down on his ear as if he wanted to bite through it. A scowl settled over Grimmjow's features and it was clear he was fighting himself to stay where he was, not wanting to forfeit or rip his ear off by pulling away. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, it was funny to see someone giving back to him a little of what he dealt out. What also amused him was the speed at which Ulquiorra retreated when he finally released Grimmjow, clearly not wanting to get caught up in any backlash. Grimmjow brought a hand to his ear, checking to see if he was bleeding before rubbing at it with his scowl still stuck on his features.

"Did you bite off more than you can chew?" Ichigo grinned at him, settling more into the idea of this game.

"I was the one about to get something bitten off." He hissed back at him, still rubbing his ear. He watched him check for blood once more before he resigned to spinning the bottle. They all sat laughing and watching while anticipating who the next 'victim' would be. The bottle slowed and Ichigo felt his breath hitch as the open end was left facing him. He barely dared to look at the blue haired man besides him, already knowing the kind of expression he'd see there. Probably some kind of foolish grin, a chance for them to go head to head in a game that Grimm was clearly confident with. Next was the all important dice roll, ignoring the room Ichigo focused on Grimmjow's hand as he shook the dice before casting them to the floor.

'??' and 'Neck'. At this point Ichigo lifted his gaze to meet the bright blue eyes that were already looking at him. "Since it's free-choice, come here and let me suck your neck." There was a joint murmur of excitement around the room and he felt the flush in his cheeks, however losing to Grimmjow was not an option. He lifted a hand and pulled open the collar of his shirt a little, "Come and get it."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes slightly, judging his resolve no doubt, but he gave no inclination that he wasn't going to act. A buzz filled the room but Ichigo ignored them, he couldn't and wouldn't baulk now. Grimmjow shifted and manoeuvred himself closer to Ichigo, settling on his knees so he'd have full use of his hands. Ichigo held his gaze, feeling a confident burst now that the other had actually come to him. A small smirk graced his features even as Grimmjow reached for the hand that held open his shirt, his fingers wrapping slowly around his wrist.

"Keep this here." He murmured as he lifted his other hand to take ahold of his chin and lightly tilted his head away to expose his neck. Ichigo watched as best he could from where his head was being held as Grimm leant in closer. He could feel the heat of his breath lingering over his skin, the small caress of his thumb against the inside of his wrist. He bit his lip a little in anticipation, he'd barely touched him yet he found himself wanting it. Flutters built in the pit of his stomach, just what was he waiting for? As Ichigo made a move to fight against the hold on his jaw Grimmjow closed the space between them pressing an open mouth against his neck. Ichigo's breath caught, refusing to travel any further than where the heated suction was, as if Grimm was pulling the air directly out of his chest. A slow roll of Grimmjow's tongue scattered those flutters from earlier, sending them rushing up his spine and forcing his breath to leave him in a faint gasp. The action was simple yet despite the full room it felt so much more intimate, maybe because it was Grimmjow, maybe it was the drink, he couldn't decide. He fought the urge to bury his free hand into those soft blue locks, to pull him up to his mouth and taste the heat of that tongue. Instead he settled for gripping at the others shirt. As he did, he felt the grip on his wrist tighten slightly. Damn, he hadn't considered that he'd actually enjoy this as much as he was doing. It was hardly anything, yet it riled him in an unexpected manner. The slight sting as Grimmjow increased the suction, his hot mouth and tongue marking the sensitive skin they assaulted.

Grimmjow pulled away with a satisfying 'pwha', his gaze lifting to meet Ichigo's as he slowly released his hold on him. He lingered and Ichigo was sure something else was coming but a whistle sounding from the room seemed to undo the connection between them. Grimmjow cleared his throat and quickly cast him a grin, "I won't lose to you."

It took Ichigo a moment to compose himself again before he returned his grin with one of his own, "Good, cause I won't either." As Grimmjow returned to sit beside him the room buzzed with talk of how it felt like they were intruding on something. Ichigo laughed it off with a small wave, "We're just really competitive with each other, I just have to get him to break."

"Like hell you will! I'll have you running for a forfeit next time we clash." Ichigo raised a brow at his words before offering him an amused grin.

"Really? Then you better give it your best shot." He purred as he leant forwards to spin the bottle. He pulled his gaze away from the slightly surprised look Grimmjow was giving him as a small 'Ooh' ran through the room. Ichigo focused his attention on the spinning bottle rather than the faint tingling sensation in his neck, he knew without looking that Grimmjow had left a mark and the alcohol in his system made it easier to admit he liked that. Would Grimmjow mark him all over like that if he asked him? Ichigo shook the thought from his head, that was dangerous territory. It would do him no good imagining those eyes locked on his as that tongue traced the shapes of his abs. Ichigo shifted a little pushing the intruding thoughts aside. No way in hell was he going to get himself hard thinking of Grimmjow in a room full of people. But what if the room was empty?


	3. In it to win it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still flustered over his encounter with Grimmjow, Ichigo continues to play along, determined not to lose to anyone.

Struggling to keep his thoughts in order, Ichigo watched as the bottle came to a slow halt. Open end indicating Ishida would be his partner for this turn. Under his glasses the hints of flushed cheeks could be seen and for a moment Ichigo wondered if it was the drink or the fact that he'd been chosen. Didn't matter much really, he thought as he picked up the dice and shook them in his hands a little before dropping them to the floor. They tumbled over a few times before finally settling with 'Lips' and 'Suck'. That start of a hue change on Ishida cheeks was now a full blown, blaring red. The others exploded with jeers, according to them this was the most exciting dice roll of the game so far. Of course other dice combinations would also get highly rated too but they had yet to be played. Ishida pushed up his glasses, clearly stealing himself before he nodded across to him. Ichigo raised a brow, a little surprised that the other was actually going ahead with this.

"Not going to forfeit?" Grimm piped up, glancing towards Ishida as he casually took a sip from his bottle.

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you two." Grimmjow shrugged at his words, in a somewhat nonchalant manner. A gesture that basically said he actually didn't really care. Ichigo eyed him for a moment, was there something off with him or was it just wishful thinking? Again, it didn't really matter. He took a long sip of his own drink, if the aim of the game was to be the last one, then wasn't it a valid strategy to make the others want to forfeit. With that in mind Ichigo set down his bottle and took a breath, he wasn't in this to lose. He shifted into his knees and in a languid stalk, crawled across the room to where Ishida sat, clearly tense but still he didn't give an indication that he might crack.

"It might be easier for you to just give up, Ishida." He half purred, a merciless grin forming on his features. The room had gone silent as they eagerly awaited Ishida's response. The dark haired man shook his head and Ichigo's grin grew. "Alright then, don't say I didn't give you a chance." Slowly he closed the distance, feeling all attention focused on him from around the room. Moving his weight onto one side he lifted a hand to catch Ishida's chin, lingering a little to try and unnerve the other. When it seemed his resolve would hold Ichigo moved to catch the lower lip of the red-faced man between his own. It was at that point he felt a prickle up his spine, the telltale sign of someone glaring a hole into him. Ishida flinched in his hold but he held and so Ichigo continued, trying to ignore the eyes on him. He rolled Ishida's lip between his, but still the other stayed. Ichigo redoubled his efforts, increasing the suction as he brushed his tongue up against his lip. That however seemed to be the breaking point for the other and he baulked, pulling away with some speed. Cries of 'Forfeit' and laughter burst through the room. A proud laugh escaped Ichigo as he sat back on his heels. "What did you say about not losing to me?"

He could still feel those eyes boring into him and he shivered just a little. If looks could kill he was sure he'd have been dead several times over by now. He tried to brush it off as Ishida mumbled something about Ichigo going all out but it still itched at him. He turned his head in the direction he felt those eyes on him and was surprised to match gazes with Grimmjow, albeit briefly as the other quickly looked away with a scowl. What was this now, this feeling? Something was off but he couldn't place it. Had something happened in the short space of time that he'd been invested in the game? As the group discussed Ishida's forfeit Ichigo returned to his place in the circle.

"Having fun now, hmm?" Grimmjow turned to him, and although there was a small grin on his face, his eyes seemed somewhat clouded. Had he already drank more than he could handle? Surely not. This was Grimmjow after all, this blue hair bastard could put an alcoholic to shame. So what was it?

"I'm just not interested in losing, got to weed out the competition." Grimm looked at him for a long while before he shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose. In it to win right?"

"Of course, think I'd just lie down and let you beat me."

"I wish you would." Grimmjow murmured, glancing away. Somehow Ichigo felt like his words had an alternative meaning, like there was something that he'd missed at some point in the conversation. He blinked at the blue haired man but as he was about to question him it was decided that Ishida's forfeit would be to down three consecutive pints as quickly as he could. Already the group got to work setting out a glass and the drinks ready beside it for easy pouring. Everyone settled in, ready to cheer and encourage Ishida through his forfeit.

Ichigo watched as a hand was waved as if releasing a flag at the start of a race. And Ishida immediately picked up the first drink and poured it into the glass before trying to drink it all as fast as he could. As he finished a cheer broke out and plenty of encouragement followed as he poured out the next drink. Ichigo found himself going along with the atmosphere in the room and giving the odd call of encouragement while he watched with an amused grin. Down went the second pint and despite the alcohol now flooding into his systems and flushing his face he poured out the third drink. By this point Grimmjow seemed to have gotten over whatever had sullied his mood just moments ago and was laughing along as the final bit of drink disappeared behind Ishida's lips. A cheer roared through the room as the glass was slammed down with what was clearly a proud sense of accomplishment.

"Alright, since Ishida is now out the game Ichigo you have to spin again." Rangiku chimed up with a grin, "Your chance to try again to knock someone else out of the game." He hadn't quite been expecting that but it made sense he guessed since Ishida wouldn't be able to spin the bottle.

"Alright then, here we go again." He reached for the bottle and with a flick of his wrist set it in motion. The room was quiet as the bottle made its turns, all watching as it slowly came to a stop. Of all the people, the open end of the bottle landed on Rangiku. She raised her brow with surprise but the grin behind it was all too evident. He flushed, despite having little interest in women, he knew Rangiku wouldn't bow out quite so easily. He picked up the dice and almost immediately threw them back down, wanting to crush his own anticipation before it began. 'Thigh' and '??' were the sides that landed face up and Ichigo was torn between playing it safe or trying to unnerve the master of this game.

"In it to win it, right?" A voice piped up besides him and Ichigo turned to glare at the smugly amused expression on Grimmjow's face. How was it that this man always seemed to read him like an open book. He'd always been aware that Grimmjow seemed to constantly be one step ahead of him, but now he was really starting to notice it. Grimmjow's smug grin just grew as Ichigo glared at him."You said it yourself right, gotta weed out the competition?"

He couldn't deny it, he'd pretty much just said it but why did this prick have to call him out like this. There was no longer a choice thanks to this blue haired arsehole. Ichigo brought his own half full bottle to his lips, taking a long drink as he bolstered his confidence. It was all or nothing it seemed. As he set down the bottle Rangiku gave him a coy smile as she hiked up her skirt. "What are you going to do to me, Ichigo?" He hadn't expected her to go easy, but he also hadn't expected her to spout something like that either. He hesitated a little before he finally steeled himself with the reassurance that by the end of the night the few people here wouldn't remember half of this.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you." He grinned with more confidence than he truly felt but he just had to get through this. Being careful not to knock over his now near empty bottle he made his way across the circle to where Rangiku sat perched on the end of the bed. She held a leg up for him and unspokenly challenged him to hold her gaze. That was all Ichigo needed, a challenge. Slowly he curled his fingers around her calf, brushing lightly over soft skin. He held her gaze as he lowered his head with a deliberate slowness, bringing his lips just a hair's breadth away from her inner thigh. He held for a moment, just enough time for his breath to warm her skin. Still Rangiku held his gaze, her expression unwavering but he felt her twitch in his hold and a small smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. She narrowed her eyes a little in a questioning manner but nothing came from it as he slowly let his tongue draw a languid line up slowly up from her knee. Defiantly she still held eye contact with him despite the way her muscles tensed under his attention. Again came that burning sensation of a glare and Ichigo wondered what it was this time.

"Time!"

Ichigo didn't even have a chance to realise what was happening as a hand gripped his hair and pulled him back. He blinked up at the dangerous grin that now took over Rangiku's face. "Think you're enjoying this a little too much, hmm?" Ichigo took a moment to read her expression, seeing the faint colour on her cheeks and he returned her grin with one of his own coloured with the full bloom of his sudden ego boost.

"Oho, did I make you nervous?" He caught that flash of annoyance on her face before her features smoothed out again. Another surge to his ego, maybe he was better at this game than he'd first thought.

"N-not at all." She released her hold on his hair and pulled her leg free from his hands. Ichigo didn't push anymore as she waved him away and just smugly returned to his spot beside Grimmjow who eyed him briefly but said nothing as he took a long drink, finishing his bottle off. Ichigo watched him out the corner of his eye, watching as his throat flexed as he swallowed. His mind wandered and the image of azure eyes gazing up at him from between his legs sent a shudder through him. Oh god, how he wanted that, he'd already felt that mouth on his skin but it hadn't been enough and he was feeling that now. He shifted a little, trying to distract himself from such devious thoughts, he really couldn't be getting himself hard in a room full of people. While Ichigo was fighting to calm himself, Rangiku had already spun the bottle and was shaking the dice in her hand. The bottle came to stop on Renji, who was already looking rather flushed. He stared at the settled bottle for a moment before he glanced to Rangiku, waiting for the dice to roll. She flashed him a smile before she dropped the dice with a small flourish. They bounced and rolled a short way before coming to a rest. 'Touch' and 'Thigh' lay face up and Renji's expression was practically screaming out that he knew he was going to struggle with this. Ichigo chuckled into his bottle as he took a drink, this would be interesting to watch. Especially given the smile that graced the strawberry blonde's face, it was filled with an obviously hidden artful motive.

The whole room fell silent as Rangiku adjusted herself before slipping off the end of the bed and onto her knees. Slowly she sidled up to him, resting on her knees right in front of where Renji had his legs crossed. She leant forward to give him a clear view directly down her shirt, knowing full well it would throw Renji off as she placed her hands on his knees. Seven seconds would prove to be too long a time for Renji to sit with Rangiku's hands wandering slowly closer to his crotch. Ichigo raised a brow a little surprised that Renji shuffled backwards with some speed, a furious blush lighting his face. He hadn't expected that Renji would go out so early on, either he was too drunk to control himself or not drunk enough to not feel nervous about it. After the initial moment of surprise the group burst into laughter as Rangiku sat back on her legs with a triumphant hair flick. "Still such a gentleman." She chimed before pushing herself to her feet and made her way back to once again sit on the edge of the bed. As she did so, discussion of a forfeit kicked in. Ichigo turned as he felt a touch on his arm.

"I'm empty." Grimmjow grinned at him, shaking his bottle for emphasis.

"And…?"

"And, go get us some more because it seems you're also empty." Ichigo had been about to attest to the half full bottle in his hand but before he could Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and lifted his bottle to his own mouth throwing back the last of the beer for him. "See, you're empty." The words came accompanied with that trademark grin of his that said he knew he was a dick and he thrived off it. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him.

"You enjoy being a dick way too much. At least act like it's hard to do."

"And where's the fun in that. Besides I'm doing you a favour." Ichigo raised a brow skeptically.

"Doing me a favour how exactly?" This would be interesting considering that he was the only one that had gone to get drinks so far.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm letting you choose the drinks rather than me coming back with some 'deadly mixture' as you'd call it." Ichigo couldn't refute it. He knew he'd 100 percent complain if Grimmjow brought back something toxic.

"Fine… I'll get the drinks." His huffed words were met by a sharp grin, one he hadn't realised he actually enjoyed seeing just a small amount. "Same again?" He questioned as he moved to get up.

"Yeah, and shots. Get us some shots."

"What do you think I am, some kind of octopus." Grimmjow seemed to think about that for a moment before he too got to his feet.

"In that case I'll go too. I'm not drunk enough for this time of night." He placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and pushed him out the room announcing they were going for more drinks and that they should keep playing and play for them, they'd do what was set when they got back.

They made their way downstairs, chatting idly over who they thought would be next to crack in the game. They weaved through the masses of people -that seemed to still be growing- to get across to the drinks table. However as they got there it became apparent that the table was almost close to empty. The pair eyed what was left, there was a reason those drinks were left behind and they both seemed to share that sentiment. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, if there were any other drinks about he'd know where they were and true to colour Grimmjow piped up, "If I remember rightly, there was an ice pool outside filled with drinks. You better go choose what we're drinking and bring something to shot too." His words were followed up by that grin of his and Ichigo stared at him for a moment before he decided it was probably for the better that he got the drinks.

"Fine, stay here." Grimmjow settled to lean back against the table, showing his intention to remain put. Ichigo turned and headed in the direction he assumed led towards the back of the house. He managed to make it through without too much trouble although he tripped over the bottom runner for the sliding glass door and stumbled onto the decking. Thankfully he kept his footing and he chuckled to himself, glad no one seemed to have noticed. He kept chuckling quietly as he realised that he was a little more than tipsy, the outside air really helped to point that out. Glancing around Ichigo tried to remember why he had come outside in the first place but then he spotted the small kids pool filled with ice and drinks. He scanned over the drinks as he knelt down beside the pool, albeit a little wobbly. He pulled out a few bottles of beer, tucking them under his arm before he grabbed a bottle of tequila and stood to head back inside.

He made sure to step over the door runner on his way back in, last thing he wanted was to be throwing bottles everywhere. Picking his way back through the people dancing he made it back to Grimmjow. He noted he was talking to someone so he placed the bottles down on the table for a moment, resting his arm on them to state his claim to them. It was only then did he realise that Grimmjow wasn't talking but rather flirting with a sweet looking strawberry blonde haired girl. Ichigo waited for a moment before he growled in frustration and reached to grab the front of Grimm's shirt pulling him into a rough kiss, the quickest way in his mind to rid them of this annoying situation. He wasn't even sure why he found it so annoying, this happened all the time, he was well used to it by now. At least he thought he was. He listened as the girl huffed besides them, seemingly over her initial shock. He lingered until he was sure she was gone before he pulled away, eyeing the space where she had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thank you for reading along! I really hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. See you in the next one!


	4. Up the Ante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues as Ichigo and Grimmjow return with their collection of drinks. The stakes are unspokenly raised as the number of people still left standing dwindles.

"What the fuck was that!" Ichigo looked towards where the hissed voice came from in surprise, a surprise that was mirrored in the other's expression as azure eyes fixed him in an unreadable glare.

"What?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "You know she wouldn't have left otherwise." His answer didn't seem to satisfy the other much and he frowned a little, something uncomfortable settling in his thoughts. "You weren't really interested in her were you?" There was a moment of silence and Ichigo hated every drawn out second of it. Dreading to hear his thoughts confirmed.

A shove at his shoulder and a grin broke the tension that had built in him. "Relax, she has a boyfriend. I don't do that kinda thing. But that was a nice way to escape her, wanna go again to be sure she's really gone." Grimmjow chimed.

"You can fuck right off." Ichigo laughed, trying to bury the relief that flooded him. Why had he been so concerned that Grimmjow had found someone for the night? That was the usual for him, nothing had changed there, so why had it for him? Eager to chase away the confusion of thoughts, he turned his attention to the drinks he'd brought. "Found some more of the beer and then there's this." He held up the bottle of tequila to show off.

"Ohh, you sure your lightweight ass can handle tequila shots?"

"I've told you already, I'll drink you under the table tonight."

Grimmjow grinned at his words and murmured something as he reached across to grab two fresh shot glasses but the music drowned out his voice. "Alright, a couple here, then back upstairs." Grimm spoke up over the noise as he settled the glasses and took the bottle from him. Ichigo watched him pour out two shots before lifting them both and offering the other out to him. He took the shot glass and for the brief moment as he caught a slight whiff of it, he regretted picking up the tequila. "Just drink it." Grimmjow chided with a grin, once again a step ahead of his own thoughts.

"How do you do that?"

"Pour it in your mouth, you fucking idiot."

"I know how to drink a shot! That's not what I meant, I was asking about how you always seem to know what I'm thinking." Grimmjow raised a brow at his words, a tinge of surprise colouring his eyes.

"Do I?" Ichigo looked over him for a moment, was he really not aware of it himself?

"Sometimes." He shrugged, trying to play it down and wishing now that he hadn't just blurted out the question. He'd quite happily go back to thinking that this was some party trick to annoy him and not that the other had become naturally intuned with his thoughts. Grimmjow's gaze didn't leave him and in that moment he felt as if he was completely exposed.

"Huh, weird. It's probably because you've spent that much time around me that I'm now starting to think like you."

"Hah? Excuse me-"

"Quick, drink up or it'll go cold." Grimm ushered at Ichigo's hand as he quickly threw back his own shot. In a sudden fluster he followed suit, knocking back his shot, he didn't want it to go…

"Go cold… You're such a dick." He gasped, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Grimmjow laughed, placing his empty shot glass on the table. "I really didn't think you were that stupid." Clearly Grimmjow was having a great time over this. Ichigo scowled, there wasn't really anything he could say to pull it back without looking even more like a fool. He left Grimmjow to chuckle away to himself as he stacked his empty glass in the one the other had just put down. He wasn't drunk enough to be swigging tequila straight from the bottle.

"Are you done?" He questioned with a raised brow. Grimmjow threw him a grin, tucking the tequila under his arm and picking up half the beers. Ichigo didn't give him time to say whatever was about to come out of his opening mouth as he turned sharply on his heel and headed towards the stairs, only half caring if the other was following. He knew he would be, it wasn't like Grimmjow to actually leave him alone over his snaps. It was a relief in a way, knowing that he couldn't scare everyone away. That no matter how much he pushed, Grimm would simply push back, harder in some cases. Of course there was no amount of alcohol that would make him admit he found comfort in the other's company. His knowledge of Grimmjow's habits were proven right as he felt his presence loom over his left shoulder as he slowed to twist around a group of very clearly drunken dancers. His previous mood fading as he threw a grin back to Grimmjow who'd half imitated one of their moves the best he could with his arms half filled with bottles. Bottles which nearly got knocked out of his arms with the next careful movement of the small group. Ichigo snorted out a laugh, taking a staggered step forward with the suddenness of his amusement. He heard Grimm's hashed out acceptance of an apology and refusal of a dance and he had to keep going or he risked his legs giving out with his laughter.

Somehow the pair made it back to the stairs, all bottles intact and with Ichigo back in a jolly mood, much to Grimm's relief, it was touch and go with Ichigo's moods sometimes when he'd been drinking but after a certain point a single mood would stick for the night and he hoped it would be a good one or at least one like the last time. He could handle a bitchy Ichigo but it was always more enjoyable if the other was feeling it too. He followed Ichigo up the stairs, shamelessly letting his gaze fall to watch his ass. It wasn't often he got such a good opportunity, it was literally right in front of his face. He would have lent forward and bit it if he didn't think it would result in him ending on his own at the bottom of the stairs. Instead he quietly let Ichigo lead the way back down the hallway to the room they'd just been in. Already they could hear their laughter and they threw a quick glance at each other wondering just who'd bowed out this time.

Entering back into the room Ichigo looked around at the circle and was surprised to see the pale face of Ulquiorra bright red, his eyes blown wide with something akin to shock. In front of him one of the girls Ichigo didn't know but had seen around sat on her knees. Behind her the bottle was pointed in their direction and the dice lay discarded reading 'Suck' and 'Lips'. Ichigo didn't think Ulquiorra was actually capable of making the face he was showing right now, especially with the way he'd attacked Grimmjow just before. The girl turned to look at them giving a grin as Grimmjow laughed a little. "I think I was a little too much for him." She spoke with a sickly innocent tone and behind her Ulquiorra was recomposing himself although his cheeks were still flushed.

"You two finally made it back. I thought you might've had to escort Ichigo home." Rangiku chimed in, claiming the group's attention. A scowl crossed Ichigo's face and he'd been about to defend himself when she silenced him with a wave of her hand as she continued. "Oh before you start, you two have a bit of catching up to do, so get in here already." She threw them a knowing grin and Ichigo knew his chance to defend himself was lost. With a defeated sigh he moved further into the room and reclaimed his spot in the circle, Grimmjow doing the same besides him. As soon as Grimm had set down his drink he was already piping up, "Alright, you said we've some catching up to do let's get to it, who have we got?"

Rangiku looked at them both first before smiling far too sweetly at Grimmjow, "First of all you, Grimmjow, have to let me kiss your ear." She seemed quite smug about that, probably realized it was something she could sit through. Ichigo cast a glance towards Grimm and he too was grinning confidently. To that man this would be a walk in the park, it didn't stop that infectious grin from affecting Ichigo as his lips curled up slightly.

Grimmjow made a point to take a sip of one of the beers they'd brought up with them, purposefully delaying the process while Rangiku hovered at the edge of the bed waiting for him to be ready. He set down the beer and turned his head a little, an obvious invitation to her. Ichigo only wished he'd turned to face the other way and he wasn't confronted with the sight of those bright blue eyes fixed on him. Heat rushed down his spine settling in the pit of his stomach at the sudden intensity of that gaze. He wanted to look away, to escape somehow, this was dangerous. He remained captivated for far longer than he should have, he hardly noticed Rangiku cross the room and all but lay over Grimm as she pressed her lips to his ear. Grimmjow's attention wavered, glancing briefly to the side she was on. It was enough to break whatever spell had overcome Ichigo and he dragged his gaze away heat filling his cheeks. His heart was pounding in his chest, any more of that and he wasn't sure how it would have ended. The room filled with laughter as a shout of 'time' was called and he felt more than saw Grimmjow's gaze shift as his head turned back towards the centre of the circle. Rangiku retreated back to her perch at the end of the bed, a somewhat disappointed expression colouring her gaze. Clearly she was feeling a little put out that Grimmjow had given next to no reaction at all to her ministrations. As she sat she folded her arms and looked at a small square of paper that had been resting on the bed beside her. "So having made it through that round, Grimmjow, you span the bottle and it stopped on Julie." She gave a girl -who Ichigo vaguely recognised- a quick look, some kind of hidden exchange between them that was lost on the rest of the room. She continued, sparing another glance at the paper beside her "You then rolled the question marks and lips."

Ichigo watched as Grimm raised a brow, his gaze travelling from Rangiku to the girl known as Julie. Ichigo too shifted his gaze to the girl. Already her face was flushed and she was smiling with a shyness that told him she had a little thing for the blue haired man besides him. Of course she did, half the bloody campus had a thing for him! It didn't help either that the other half he'd probably already spent at least one night with. Ichigo rolled his eyes a little resting his chin on his palm and his elbow on his knee as he awaited Grimmjow's response.

"So that's what I did, hmm? I guess I also chose to bite those lips." He purred without a moment's hesitation, once again showing off how well suited to this game he was. His words brought out a small giggle from the girl, her cheeks lighting up even brighter. Ichigo was already placing bets in his head that she wouldn't make the full 7 seconds. Grimmjow shifted, a smirk forming on his face and Ichigo guessed he shared his prediction. He watched as Grimm moved across the circle to situate himself directly in front of Julie. Carefully he lifted a hand to catch her chin, gently tilting it upwards so their gaze could meet. 'Smooth prick' were the words that bounced around Ichigo's heads as he watched Grimmjow slowly close the gap, his gaze unwavering. 3 seconds was the count when Julie pulled away with a squeal that was almost lost under the joyous laughter that filled the room. Ichigo chuckled to himself. He knew all too well how intense Grimm could be, he hardly blamed the girl for pulling away, especially when that gaze locked on. While the room figured out if the girl needed to do another forfeit Grimmjow made his way back to his place in the circle besides Ichigo.

"Jealous you'll never be this smooth." He purred as he threw him a grin.

"Jealous? Of you? As if! Like I'd want to be a sleazy man-whore." Ichigo retorted, it wasn't Grimm that was spiking his jealousy but rather those around him, but as with everything else there wasn't a cat in hell's chance he would admit that. That would be like admitting defeat and he wasn't going to lose.

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly, "Suit yourself, you prude."

Ichigo had been about to defend himself when a loud clap silenced the room. "Since Julie was already out we've decided to not be extra mean and make her do another forfeit." Rangiku declared. She glanced over the small paper again and Ichigo had to assume the running order had been written down on that sheet so no one would forget anything. Her gaze lingered there for a moment before she turned back to the circle. "Next up is Rukia touching Ichigo's thighs." She grinned, clearly intrigued to see how this would end up. Ichigo who'd been part way through taking a sip of his drink raised a brow as he lowered the bottle at the sound of his name. It took him a brief moment to register the full sentence that had been said and he glanced across to Rukia.

A grin broke across his face and he put the bottle down beside him before he shifted his weight back onto his hands and spread his legs invitingly. "I guess you'd better come touch me then." He hummed. Bolstered by the alcohol in his systems, sober Ichigo would never dream to be so bold and that was apparent when the room hung in surprised silence for a moment. It felt a little longer than it actually was and Ichigo began to wonder if he'd maybe gone too far, however the silence soon broke with a mixture of laughter and encouragement for Rukia for having to deal with 'Dark Horse Ichigo'.

It took Rukia a few seconds to compose herself and Ichigo watched her gaze harden. She was at least determined not to crumble to his antics. She made her way across the circle, closing the gap between them and stopped to kneel between his raised knees. She hesitated and Ichigo had to fight back a grin, he could win this round. Steadily he held her gaze, catching her movements in his peripherals. He waited and timed his reaction with the first slide of her hands over his thighs. A soft draw in of air and biting his lip was all that was needed to break Rukia's determination. The reaction from her was almost instinctive as she snapped her hands back to her chest. Ichigo tipped his head back with a merry laugh as the room burst into cheers and laughter. "And you were so determined too."

"Shut up! You weren't supposed to look like that!" She snapped, the blush on her cheeks a result of both his actions and her broken resolve.

During their exchange a chant of 'forfeit' had built up in the room and it drew their attention back to the room. Ichigo chuckled to himself, feeling his ego swelling with that almost instant win.

"Bold move there, didn't expect you to pull something like that." Grimmjow cut over the noise of the room despite him barely raising his voice. Ichigo glanced across at him and his chest fluttered wildly at the look in those blue eyes. The usual bright blue had deepened in what Ichigo could only describe as lust. He swallowed, feeling the flutters drop from his chest to his groin as his mind replayed the last situation but replaced Rukia with the man hungrily watching him. In his mind he saw Grimmjow's hands slowly smoothing down his thighs as he drew closer. His presence looming over him as fingers teasingly dipped lower down his thighs. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but the clatter of glasses knocking together stole the words from him and seemingly broke the moment between them. Ichigo made a pointed effort not to look back at Grimmjow despite feeling the other's gaze return to him. He felt the heat of that gaze burning into his systems as he righted himself to sit cross legged again, begging his body not to betray him any further.

Ichigo forced himself to focus on the row of shots that had been set in front of Rukia, her forfeit for pulling away. Each one was a different colour and he could only assume they were little bits of all the drinks of the circle. Well at least of those who had been paying attention. He watched as Rukia began to throw back each shot, one after the other, working her way down the line. The more he watched and forced himself to get involved, the more his body seemed to calm and settle again, much to his relief.

Roars erupted throughout the room as Rukia successfully threw back the last shot. As she slammed down the last glass there was a sudden flicker of something akin to fear across her face and her hand flew back up to her mouth. It seemed she hadn't been as successful as they all first thought as she lunged to her feet and darted from the room. There was a hush over the circle for a moment before Orihime and the girl Grimmjow had just won against -who's name Ichigo could no longer remember- left too, presumably to check on Rukia. There was a moment of hesitation from the group before Rangiku cleared her throat, "I'm sure she'll be fine, those two will take good care of her." Despite her caring words there was a touch of amusement in her expression and it was apparently contagious as slowly small chuckles built into laughter. Ichigo couldn't help but hope Rukia didn't have any lectures tomorrow, at this point she probably wouldn't make them. "Continuing the game then," Rangiku cut over the laughing, glancing at her little list of spins. "Ichigo's spin resulted in him having to lick the delicate neck of Grimmjow." She chimed, looking over the two of them with a grin.

Of fucking course he'd have to go against Grimmjow after what had just happened. Ichigo hid his hesitation with a deep drink, taking that opportunity to steel himself and remind himself how he couldn't lose to Grimmjow. He placed the now near empty bottle down and turned to Grimmjow. "Don't enjoy this too much." He spoke with more confidence than he actually felt.

Grimm just grinned at him, "Better be sure you don't enjoy this." To Ichigo astonishment, Grimmjow leant back on his hands in a similar position to how Ichigo had just been for Rukia's challenge. Like this the only way to reach Grimmjow's neck was to climb over him. "Come and get me then." His words were followed up by a chorus 'Ooh' from the rest of the group. Ichigo scowled, of course he wasn't going to back out but did he trust himself enough to not get carried away here. After another moment's hesitation Ichigo set himself to the challenge, he wasn't going to lose here.


End file.
